


Forgotten Love

by NovaeLee



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Pre-Season/Series 01, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaeLee/pseuds/NovaeLee
Summary: A little moment in Jon's life that he had forgotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea at 2 a.m, and since I tend to forget good ideas, I wrote it down. Originally, the story was way crazier but it was impossible to write down, nobody would have understand.  
> Also I haven't read the books.

Jon was sitting on his bed, eyes blank looking at the floor, touching a small pearl bracelet.

"What's that ?" Arya's sudden voice made Jon jumped and brought him back to reality.

"Haven't you learn how to knock" he said.

"I did, but you didn't answered. So what is it ?" Jon looked at the young girl then at the bracelet. After a few seconds he said.

"It's a gift"

" From who" asked the girl closing the door and sitting next to her half-brother.

As he kept touching the pearls he answered "Lady Novae". Arya looked at him, he had something in his eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it. Was it sadness ?

"She gave it to me when we were a bit older than you".

"Why ?" she said.

Jon looked at the girl, not knowing if he should tell her this story but after a few seconds he started.

"When she was young, lady Novae,was..."

"Fat"

"Yes. And Robb and Theon didn't make easier. They kept teasing her."

"Teasing ?"

"Well...they kept insulting her."

"Were you with them ?"

"hum ?"

"You said they were teasing her, so you were there to see it"

"Yes"he said ashamed. "But I never said anything to her, I thought it was too mean. And I'm a bastard, I can't say much. So one day, they were pretty rough on her. When I went to the stables, I heard her cry. So I don't know why, I ran to Sansa's chamber and I took one of her dolls."

Arya's eyes widen open as he told her this. His brother, stealing from her sister.

"And when I got back to the stables, I gave her the doll." he continued. "She barely looked at me, but she stopped crying. I left the stables, I didn't want to intrude."

"So what happened next ?" the girl asked impatient to know the end of the story.

"Well an hour later as I was practising my archery, and she came to me. Her head was down and she was holding something. When she got close enough, she lifted her arm and handed me the bracelet. She rise up her head, as I took it. Her eyes and nose were red, and you could see tears had been wiped. Then she smiled at me. Just a little one. I'd never seen her smile before. After that second, she ran off. And I kept the bracelet ever since." Jon had tell his story with his eyes blank, like he was remembering that night as he was saying it to Arya.

"Woah. It's a nice story. But why do you have the bracelet now ? In your hand."

Jon looked at Arya and after a few seconds he said:

"I...I dreamt of her last night. She was in her room. And she was beautiful. So different from when she was a child. She was thin, had a dark blue dress and her hair were long and brown. She was sitting on the ground, a small chest at her feet. And in her hand there was the doll I gave her. And she was crying. I don't know if she was happy or sad, she was just crying. Then a man came in, he sat next to her and she told him the story of that doll. But the man. He was..he was me. I mean, he looked exactly like me, but I knew it wasn't me."

"Jon what did it feels like when she gave you the bracelet ?" Arya dared to ask.

"At first I was shocked. She never came closed to me, or any of us. Then when I saw the bracelet, it's like..my heart stopped. And when it started beating again he was beating even faster than ever. When she smiled it was like I had something inside my guts. I never really thought of this before. Or maybe I was to blind."

Arya realised what was inside her half-brother's eyes. It was love. True love.

"You know, in that dream, she was looking at that man with so much love. I've never seen her looking at someone like this. Or..she looked at me like this once. I never noticed. She smiled at him like she did to me. And..."

"What did it feels like ?"

"Like it broke my heart. I mean, people said that she was fat and everything but I never thought she was ugly. They were way worst than her."

"What happened next in your dream ?" Arya asked in a small soft voice.

"She stood up, walked to a small basin and mirror, took a tissue and wiped her tears. It's funny, I could follow her, like I was with her in the room but she couldn't hear or see me. Then, she took a breath and she stopped like she smelled something. And she said my name.

"Your name ?"

"Yes. She said Snow. And she looked down at the doll still in her hand and she whispered. I miss you Jon Snow."

Jon was still stroking the pearls in his hand as a tear rolled down on Arya's cheek. She was wrong, it wasn't sadness or love she was seeing in her brother's eyes. No Arya could only see a man with a broken heart, with hidden tears in his eyes.

Quickly wiping off the tear, she said to her brother, bringing him back to reality: "Come on, we're going to be late for supper". Jon stood up, put on the bracelet on and started walking. As she followed, Arya promised herself to never told this story to anyone and to never forget it.


End file.
